Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance
Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance is a Bakugan video game that was released for the Nintendo DS. http://www.walmart.com/ip/Bakugan-Rise-of-the-Resistance-DS-Nintendo-DS/17219388 It is based on one of the earlier Bakugan series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. The new battle mode uses a new fighting engine similar to that of a Tower Defense game. Information A mysterious new group of Bakugan is invading New Vestroia. It's up to you and the Resistance to defend against these unknown new foes in their attempt to create the most powerful Bakugan yet! Travel through different lands of New Vestroia and control your personal Bakugan on the battlefield. You must become the greatest general of all in order to free the Bakugan and save New Vestroia from evil forces. *Play as Dan or one of five other Resistance members. *Over 30 levels across six expansive areas to explore and conquer *Over 80 elemental variations across 34 Bakugan *Upgrade your Bakugan during and between battles *Take full on command of your very own army of Bakugan *Battle wave after wave of enemy Bakugan *Packed with real-time, action packed Bakugan brawling Characters Heroes * Dan Kuso * Mira Clay * Marucho Marukura * Shun Kazami * Baron Leltoy * Eva-Q8 Villains * Emperor Hurranos * General Phobos * Dr. Xeron * Asteria * Typhoon * Ceros Other * Hurranian Scientists * Hurranian Guards * Alee-N8 * Mag-N8 * Hurranian Lieutenant * Evil Eva * Ace Grit * AL-N8 Bakugan Heroes Playable * Titanium Dragonoid * Magma Wilda * Minx Elfin * Master Ingram * Saint Nemus * Knight Percival Replications * Rubanoid + Destrakon Gear * Coredem + Rock Hammer * Akwimos + Gigarth * Plitheon + Vilantor Gear * Aranaut + Battle Crusher * Linehalt + Boomix Bakugan Traps * Scorpion * Baliton * Tripod Epsilon * Hylash * Piercian * Falcon Fly Villains Normal * Clawsaurus / / / / / * Ramdol / / / / / * Verias / / / / / * Farakspin / / / / / * Krowll / / / / / * Premo Vulcan / / / / / * Hawktor + Swayther / / / / / Leaders * Dryoid / / / / * Infinity Helios (Ball Form is Mutant Helios) / / // / * Razenoid / / / / / Ultimate Bakugan * Bolcanon * Vertexx * Taylean * Krakenoid * Dharak * Knight Percival * Brontes Trivia * For some reason, even though it is a New Vestroia game, there are more Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge Bakugan in it then Bakugan from New Vestroia. ** Dan's outfit on the coverart is that of his Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 outfit, despite Dan being only playable in his New Vestroia outfit. * This game was originally going to be for the Nintendo 3DS, However, since the 3DS wasn't selling as well as planned, it is now a Nintendo DS exclusive. * The only real Bakugan in this game are the Brawler's Bakugan and their traps. The others are just replications and the ultimate ones are clones of the originals except for Knight Percival, which is the real one. Gallery Bakugan__Rise_of_the_Resistance.png Bakugan Rise of the Resistance - Dan.png Bakugan__Rise_of_the_Resistance_-_Marucho_.png Bakugan__Rise_of_the_Resistance_-_Shun.png Bakugan__Rise_of_the_Resistance_-_Mira.png Bakugan__Rise_of_the_Resistance_Game.png Bakugan_RotR_Screen1.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen2.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen3.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen4.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen5.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen6.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen7.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen8.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen9.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen10.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen11.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen12.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen13.jpg Bakugan_RotR_Screen14.jpg Dragos dream.png|The deam of Drago Marucho's first appearence as an hologram.png|Marucho as an hologram Marucho's first appearence in person.png|First appearence of Marucho Mira's first appearence.png|First appearence of Mira Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 5.54.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 5.53.42 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 5.40.01 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 5.38.02 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 5.36.24 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 5.35.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 5.31.06 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 5.28.53 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 5.15.35 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-21 at 5.11.57 PM.JPG References Category:Video Games Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Merchandise